


Ça Ira Mon Amour

by KananOrgana



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hinted blyla, Jedi Knight Caleb Dume, Kanera Clone Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KananOrgana/pseuds/KananOrgana
Summary: “It’ll be fine, my love.”Age change up. Caleb is 20, Hera is 18. Caleb Dume has just passed his Trials and this is his first mission as a Jedi Knight. Caleb, Depa Billaba, and Aayla Secura arrive on Ryloth where the people have started to behave differently, as if they’re under somebody’s influence--Cham Syndulla himself beseeched the Jedi Council for intervention. On Ryloth, he meets a Twi’lek named Hera and she leaves him questioning his commitment to the Order, but before he can make a decision, the unthinkable happens.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Caleb Dume/Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Caleb Dume let out a deep slow breath in his meditation chamber. He’d been there almost a full day, but for the last hour or so, he found himself unable to focus. He opened his eyes and looked at the tapestries hanging on the walls. Master Billaba would be retrieving him soon, he could feel it. He glanced out the transparisteel windows that served as walls for the chamber. Coruscant never failed to amaze him. He’d seen a lot of beautiful planets during his time as a Padawan, but he was sure Coruscant would always be his favorite planet.

The door slid open and Jedi Master Depa Billaba stood in the open doorway with her hands clasped together.

“It is time, Caleb.” She said quietly. He took another deep breath before he stood, but he remained otherwise silent. “You’re nervous, Caleb.”

He swallowed hard and stood a little straighter as he walked toward the turbolift.

“Clear your mind, Padawan. This is something you must do if you wish to become a Jedi Knight.” Master Billaba said calmly. Caleb nodded and did his best to follow her instruction. They made their way up the staircase and he felt a wave of calm wash over himself.

The door to the Hall of Knighthood slid open slowly and Caleb stood up even straighter. Twelve Jedi stood in the circle with their lightsabers raised. Caleb popped his neck and made his way to the center. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers and Master Yoda approached Caleb solemnly.

“Step forward, Padawan.” He said. Caleb did as he was told. Caleb Dume, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic.” He leapt up, igniting his lightsaber as he did, and quickly swiped, and Caleb’s Padawan braid fell down and into his open hand. His chest felt full; he’d finally done it, and with fairly good timing.

“To the Council Chamber, we must go.” 

Caleb followed the Council members up to the Chamber. He always felt uneasy before the Council, and he found that thus far into his Knighthood, there were no exceptions. Caleb looked forward to a time when he could just calmly walk in. That was not that day. 

Caleb Dume stood in the center of the room again, his Padawan braid still hanging limply in his hand. He was finally a Jedi Knight. It was a day he dreamed about his entire life. Next step, become a Master and land a seat on the Jedi High Council. He would do it. He was sure of it. The Council sheathed their lightsabers and returned to their seats. 

“A mission, we have for you, young Dume.” Yoda said, bringing his hand to his chin. Caleb stood up straighter and nodded. 

“You, Master Billaba, and Master Secura will go to the planet Ryloth. We have received disturbing reports about the behavior of some Twi’leks and it sounds almost supernatural in nature. Cham Syndulla himself has asked for our assistance. You shall go there and get to the bottom of things. Masters Billaba and Secura have already been briefed on the mission, so you shall leave at once.” Mace Windu said. 

“Yes, Master.” Caleb said, bowing his head. He was glad to be working with Master Billaba; he’d been hoping for a deal similar to that of Masters Skywalker and Kenobi, even if it was only to be for a handful of missions. He wasn’t too familiar with Master Secura, but he’d heard great things about her. As a Padawan, she studied under Master Quinlan Vos, and while Caleb had only met him once, he’d heard countless stories of the man before his fall and subsequent redemption--though that bit had always been a bit hazy to Caleb. He was never like the average Jedi Master; he was brash and impulsive and headstrong.

Depa rose from her seat and followed Caleb out of the Council chambers where Master Secura was waiting. She opened her eyes slowly and took her time to stand. She was prettier than Caleb had expected and she didn’t look like the Aayla Secura he’d heard so much about. She was considerably shorter than Caleb was, which is something that always made him feel awkward, but he could never place why.

He’d heard countless tales of her kindness and battle prowess, but those were all a bit overshadowed by the rumors pertaining to her and her clone commander. Caleb knew better than to bring that up, though. As a youngling he certainly wouldn’t have had the self control to refrain from asking. That was by far the most valuable quality he’d learned as a Padawan.

“Master Billaba, it is good to see you again.” Master Secura bowed deeply. Caleb noticed she had a heavy Ryloth accent and he silently wondered if that was why she’d been chosen for the mission. She’d clearly lived there for at least her formative years; her insight could prove to be valuable.

“And I you, Aayla.” Master Billaba returned the smile and bowed. “This is--was--my Padawan, Caleb Dume.”

“Hello, Master Secura.” He said. She smiled and shook her head. 

“Aayla, please. ‘Master Secura’ makes me feel far too old.” She laughed. Caleb grinned.Those types of Jedi were by far his favorite. “I sent Commander Bly ahead with his battalion for recon. I’m expecting his transmission while we’re aboard my flagship.” She said. The trio made their way down the turbolift and began the long trek to the main hangar bay.

They made their way through the Great Hall and, under Master Sec--Aayla’s suggestion, they passed through the Room of 1,000 Fountains as well.

“This has always been my favorite part of the Temple. What about you, Caleb?”

“The mess hall.” He said instinctively. He immediately regretted it, though it did make Aayla and Master Billaba laugh. “I mean, the Archives or the Temple Museum.”

“Oh, Caleb, I’m sure.” Master Billaba said in a teasing tone. Caleb felt the tips of his ears heat up so he ran through a couple of mantras to center himself. See? Perfectly functional as a Jedi Knight.

As he walked up the ramp to board the cruiser, Caleb found himself feeling nostalgic about the Jedi Temple. Most of his memories lay there and he always felt weird leaving for missions and campaigns, but this time was different, and Caleb couldn’t place a finger on it. 

A Naval officer clone came forward as soon as they boarded, stiff backed and eyes frozen forward.

“Transmission from Commander Bly for you, General Secura.” He said. Aayla seemed to loosen and perk up at the news. He sensed something else, but she had to have been masking because he couldn’t place it. Whatever it was was strong, though. Caleb raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

“Thank you, Commander.” Aayla smiled and led Caleb and Master Billaba to the deck. Bly stood ready--in hologram form, of course.

“General, my squad has completed their preliminary observation of the area. While we did not find any Afflicted, we did find signs that they may have been in the area.”

“Describe it to me, Bly.” Aayla raised a hand to her chin and cocked a hip.

Bly glanced in Master Billaba’s and Caleb’s direction for a split second then stood straighter. “Sir, many of the trees seem to have claw marks that are inconsistent with the wildlife of this region. The wildlife that is native to the area have been strung from trees with strange symbols carved into their hide. Transmitting recordings of the carvings now. When we went west, we found a--” The transmission fizzled for a few seconds before cutting out altogether.

“Commander! What happened?” Aayla demanded.

“It appears the transmission ended from Commander Bly’s end, General. We are attempting to reestablish contact now.”

“I don’t like this.” Master Billaba finally spoke and crossed her arms.

Caleb frowned. “I think it was the Afflicted.” He said after a pause.

“Why do you say that, Caleb?” Master Billaba asked.

“Just a feeling I have.”

“You cannot always trust your feelings if you don’t have the full picture.” Master Billaba reminded him. Caleb frowned. Master Kenobi had always told him to trust his feelings; it’s part of why he was so liberal with questions as a child.

“No, Caleb is right.” Aayla frowned and began to pace. “I feel it, too. Commander, when will we be arriving?”

The commander glanced at a gauge in front of him. “Two hours, sir.”

Aayla scowled. “That’s too long.” Caleb noticed her accent got even heavier when she was distressed. “Do we have anybody in the area that could send out a search party?”

“All our troops on Ryloth are engaged with the enemy, General.” A different clone answered. Aalya walked off the bridge and went deeper into the ship. Caleb turned to Master Billaba.

“Master?”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” She turned on her heel to follow Aayla. Caleb watched until she was out of sight then dropped into a chair.

Caleb did, too.


	2. Chapter 2

They took troop transports down to the surface upon their arrival at Ryloth. Caleb always hated the damn things; they were crowded and rickety and too unstable for his taste. And he hated not being able to see how far they were from the surface. He was in a transport with Master Billaba, Commander Grey, and Captain Styles. Aayla was in another transport with a bunch of other troops. 

Caleb studied Commander Grey’s scar through the dim lights. He’d done it often as a Padawan. He had no idea how he got it; it was there when they met. He asked once, when he was younger, but Grey simply laughed and said, “Kid, you don’t want to know.”

Except Caleb did want to know. It had to be a disappointing story. Why else wouldn’t he say how he got it? Grey liked to boast, so if it had been at all cool, he would have simply told the story. There was a rough lurch as the transport hit the ground. The hatches slid open and everyone poured out and onto Ryloth. 

It was Caleb’s first time there, but he’d read about it in his studies. The population was made up primarily of Twi’leks, a proud people with a very rich and beautiful culture. He’d had Rycrit stew a few times on Coruscant and he absolutely loved it and secretly hoped he could get some while they were there. As he looked around, he doubted it. They were in a wild area of the planet, and it looked like the closest developed area was five, maybe six kilometers away.

Caleb, Master Billaba, and Aayla made their way around the camp. Clones had been there, all right, but it was abandoned. 

“Troopers, break into your squads and search the surrounding area for the 327th. Caleb, go north about a kilometer. Aayla, west. I’ll go south.” Master Billaba said. Caleb nodded and did as he was told. He hoped he could run into some Afflicted and get to the bottom of things. Being the reason the mission succeeded just after he’d been knighted would look incredible for him.

It didn’t take long to reach the boundary Master Billaba had talked about; and in his amazing luck, it landed him in a patch of wild meiloorun. Caleb grinned and decided to pick some for the clones. They worked hard and most Jedi didn’t seem to appreciate them; Caleb was determined to be different in that regard. 

He ate a few--meilooruns were his favorite and he hadn’t had one since he was a Padawan. That was only a day ago, but it was still too long. He ate another...and then another before he began to gather some. He decided he had enough--he hoped so--when he had them stacked up to his forehead. He couldn’t see, but with the Force, he didn’t really need to. He estimated he must’ve had 20 of the damn fruits and his only regret was that he hadn’t brought a sack with him. He adjusted his grip one last time and made his way back to camp.

He heard a quiet snap above him and before he had time to respond, someone fell--no, jumped--down from a tree. Caleb yelped, dropped all the fruits and fell onto his ass. He pulled his lightsaber off his belt and ignited it then evaluated the scene in front of him.

A short green Twi’lek woman stood before him with a smug grin plastered across her face. She had light, intricate tattoos down the full length of her lekku and beautiful jade green skin. Her eyes were something else entirely; they reminded Caleb of some gems he’d come across when he was on Otor’s Hub. They were piercing and slightly terrifying, but Caleb found himself unable to look away. He deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it onto his belt.

“My name is Caleb. Caleb Dume. I’m a Jedi Knight, part of the team sent here by the Jedi Council to find out what’s been going on. What’s your name?” The girl didn’t say anything. “You speak Basic?”

The girl simply stared at him, making special note of the messy mop of blackish-brown hair on his head--one lock hung down his forehead and it stuck almost straight up in two places on the top of his head-- and his strange eyebrows before turning and making her way out of the field. He felt deflated.

“I thought you said you were a Jedi Knight.” She smirked. “Is that why you screamed and fell on your ass?” Caleb wanted to be offended, but the girl’s voice was magical. She had a heavy Ryloth accent like Aayla’s, but hers was better. He figured she could read off hyperspace coordinates and still sound good. He never wanted to stop hearing her talk.

“I am. Lightsaber, no padawan braid. I was just...distracted. And I couldn’t see over all the meilooruns.” Caleb mumbled indignantly. The girl rolled her eyes and started putting the fruits into a bag she had with her.

“Right. Must have been all those meilooruns. How many did you eat? Five?” 

“Three, thank you very much.” 

“I guess they’re the weakness of the Jedi. Better hope the Confederacy doesn’t find out.” The girl laughed and Caleb rolled his eyes. 

“Why did you come out here, anyway?” 

“We’re investigating the reports about the Afflicted. You?” 

“Originally meilooruns, now the same reason as you.” She said simply. 

“You really shouldn’t. It’s dangerous.” Caleb said gravely. He didn’t want her getting hurt. 

“I can take care of myself, Jedi.” She tossed the bag at Caleb’s feet and made her way through the meiloorun field. “It’s Hera, by the way.” She yelled over her shoulder as she retreated. Hera. Caleb grinned and decided not to think about why. And he had thoroughly decided that Master Billaba didn’t need to know a damn thing about it. 

“How old are you?”

She rolled her eyes and it made Caleb grin. “Eighteen!”

“Will I see you again?”

Caleb could see Hera sigh as she stopped and turned back toward him. Oh, no. His hopeful face was absolutely adorable.

“Unfortunately, I’m sure you will.” She smirked. 

Caleb should have frowned at that but he didn’t. She was distant and unreceptive and he could sense the clear discontent in her, but none of that bothered Caleb. She was also funny and she seemed to be able to handle herself. A smirk was halfway to a smile, and if her smirk was any indication, her smile was absolutely beautiful. Caleb finally stood and picked up the bag of meilooruns and slung it over his shoulder. 

He made his way back to camp with a big smile on his face. He was almost back when he spotted Aayla and Bly standing close together behind an especially large tree, whispering intensely about something. He wondered if she found him or had just pulled him aside. He caught Aayla’s eye and she froze. Caleb quickly turned his gaze back ahead of him and continued into the camp. He didn’t need to say anything; he was curious, of course, and it confirmed his suspicions, but it was none of his business.

Most of the clones seemed to have returned, but Master Billaba was nowhere to be seen. Caleb shrugged it off and began distributing the fruits to the troops. They each took one gratefully, some even looked excited. He finally got down to the last meiloorun he’d intended for himself, but Grey still didn’t have one, so Caleb shrugged and gave it to him.

“Thanks, General.” He nodded. Caleb smiled and tossed the empty sack next to his bedroll. He’d have to remember to keep it on him in case he ran into Hera again. Was it an excuse to engage with her again? Absolutely. Did Caleb care? Absolutely not.

“Caleb!” He spun around to see Master Billaba standing near a holotable. He rushed over. “I want you to find the origin of this carving.”

Caleb nodded and examined it. It was strange; an almost runic-type of carving he’d never seen before. He pulled out his Holocron--he carried it everywhere with him--and opened it, then pictured the carving in his mind’s eye. 

He had his answer, but he didn’t like it one bit. He frowned and called Aayla and Master Billaba over to where he was sitting.

“It’s the symbol of the Believers.” He said. Aayla ran a hand down her face and Master Billaba gasped before frowning hard.

“Caleb, you’re sure?” Aayla asked quietly. Caleb nodded and pointed to the holo of the carving.

“This is supposed to be the pinnacle of the tower of the Sith fortress on Almas.The base here is the broken hilt of a lightsaber. I’m sure, Masters.”

Master Billaba sighed and pinched her nose. “I’ll inform the Council. They need to know this. Good work, Caleb” She gripped his shoulder before taking her comlink and walking just outside the boundary of the camp.

“What does all of this mean, Aayla?” Caleb asked.

“It means this situation is far worse than we thought.”

###

“Master Windu said that Cham Syndulla will be arriving in the morning so that we can exchange information. Caleb, you will tell him what you’ve found.” Master Billaba said with a sigh. Caleb nodded and grabbed his datapad before he took a ration bar and made his way to his bedroll. He connected to the holonet and did a little research on this Cham Syndulla.

“The Liberator of Ryloth?” He muttered to himself and scrolled down the page. He had quite the record and he still looked relatively young. It was intimidating, for sure, but Caleb found himself excited to meet the famed Liberator.


	3. Chapter 3

Cham Syndulla rode in on a large blurrg early the next morning with three other Twi’leks in tow. Caleb watched him closely. He didn’t look like the man who’d racked up the Liberator’s record, but he was intimidating, Caleb had to give him that. He turned to the others he brought with him: a teal Twi’lek woman, a blue Twi’lek man, and--no. No. Hera was with him. Caleb stood up a little straighter and ran a hand through his hair and smoothed down his tunic. Styles gave him a strange look, but didn’t say anything.

“I am Cham Syndulla. This is Gobi, Gida, and my daughter, Hera.” Wait, daughter? Caleb felt his eyes widen, but he managed to keep his mouth from dropping open. Seeing Hera again was one thing, but knowing she was Cham’s kriffing daughter was almost inconceivable. He straightened up before anyone could notice--especially Hera. She was dressed differently that day--tight brown pants, a long-sleeved white shirt and orange vest, black gloves that went halfway up her forearms, and a white pilot’s cap. 

“I am Depa Billaba, this is Aayla Secura, and this is Caleb Dume.” Master Billaba bowed. “Thank you for meeting with us.”

Hera snapped her head in Caleb’s direction. Caleb couldn’t read her expression. He was pretty sure she looked happy? Sort of? Hopefully. Her face went blank again and she turned her attention back to Master Billaba as Cham slid off his blurrg. Gobi and Gida followed suit, but Hera took her time.

“You are related to Pol Secura, aren’t you, Master Jedi?” Cham smiled at Aayla. She returned it, though it seemed strained, and nodded.

“He was my uncle, yes.” She said curtly. Caleb could tell whatever memories she had of him were far from pleasant.

“Caleb, tell Cham what you’ve learned.” Master Billaba said, shooting a sidelong glance at Aayla.

Caleb guided him to the holotable and pulled up the projection of the carving and the symbol as shown in the holocron.

“This is the symbol of the Believers. They’re a Sith cult. We found this carving on an animal hanging from a tree. It’s very dangerous, sir. The Sith are ruthless. We believe they may be using a form of alchemy to control the minds of the Twi’leks known as the Afflicted,” Caleb explained, “either that or they’re using the Force directly to influence their minds.”

Cham frowned and began to pace.

“This is far more serious than I thought,” He said. He turned to Gobi. “Go contact Alask and tell him to inform Orn Free Taa.” Gobi nodded once and walked to the edge of the camp.

“We should break into groups and patrol the area for these Afflicted. I shall go with Masters Secura and Billaba. Gobi, Gida, go with squadrons of clones. Hera will go with the boy.” Cham said. Caleb felt his heart rate go up for a moment. He closed his eyes and ran through mantras until it slowed. They all split up, but once again, Hera took her time in walking over to Caleb.

“Told you you’d see me again.” Hera smirked. Caleb gulped and nodded. Hera smiled. “What? Don’t you speak Basic?”

Caleb rolled his eyes and began walking to the edge of camp. “That’s my line.”

“And now it’s mine. Let’s go, Jedi. I want to see what you’re really made of. I still don’t believe you’re not an apprentice.”

“I’m not!” Caleb sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“So convince me.”

Caleb sighed and let his head fall back as he walked. Hera was already proving to be more of a handful than he’d thought. She was snarky and sarcastic, but her voice. Her voice made it all worth it. 

It wasn’t until halfway through their patrol that Hera spoke again.

“So what’s the deal with Jedi and relationships? I figured love would be central to your teachings.” She asked in an almost faraway voice. Caleb flushed at that and cleared his throat. 

“Well, technically, it’s just attachment that is forbidden. Plenty of Jedi have physical relationships. Regulating that would be impossible. There are 10,000 of us of all species and at some point, they’re all hormonal teenagers in close quarters. You couldn’t reasonably expect a Jedi to stay celibate their whole life.” He laughed. “Some have actual relationships, but they’re kept secret because it’s highly frowned upon.” He was thinking about Bly and Aayla specifically. “I personally believe love is essential for Jedi. We’re supposed to be protectors, and when you protect people you tend to love them. Why else would you risk your life for someone?” 

Hera nodded and set her face, clearly deep in thought. Caleb stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Hera’s arm so that she would stop, too. Something was off.

“What are you--”

“Shh!” Caleb put his hand over her mouth and she shoved it off roughly. Caleb scanned between the trees when there was a loud screech from above. A Twi’lek with red and yellow eyes dropped in front of him. Caleb was quick to ignite his lightsaber. “Stay behind me, Hera.” She had already pulled out her blaster. “I don’t need you to protect me!” Another Afflicted dropped behind her. Caleb and Hera were back to back, covering each other. Hera started blasting, but missed the first two shots and the Afflicted laughed and lunged. Caleb waited for his Afflicted to charge him before he went on the offensive. He made quick work of it and turned toward Hera, then shoved her behind him to put himself between her and the Afflicted. 

“I told you,” She said between shots. “I don’t need you to protect me!” She took down the second Afflicted and he fell to the forest floor with a thump. Hera breathed a sigh of relief but Caleb raised his lightsaber again. Four more swarmed them and one dropped a broken branch as she jumped. It fell directly on Hera’s head, knocking her out cold. Caleb felt himself panic.

“HERA!” He growled and made quick work of the final four Afflicted. He didn’t have time to wait for them to attack; he had to check on Hera. He deactivated his lightsaber and let it fall to the ground. He dropped to his knees to examine Hera. He smacked her cheek a few times and she woke up with a weird look in her eyes. “Hera, what are you--” 

She lunged forward and kissed him. “I am so sorry.” She covered her mouth with her hands and Caleb was in complete shock. It took him a few moments, but he recovered and kissed her back. 

“What about the Jedi Order?” She whispered with a faint smirk. 

“The Order can take it up with the Force for all I care.” That got Hera to laugh and she closed the distance between them again. Then they heard approaching footsteps and quickly broke apart. Hera masked herself well; Caleb, on the other hand, looked like he’d been caught with his hand in a sweet-sand cookie jar. 

Styles and Grey arrived first.

“We heard blaster fire, sir.” Grey said. Styles took in the sight of the six dead Afflicted.

“I think I figured out why.” Styles groaned. Next came Aayla and Bly, then Cham, Master Billaba, Gobi, Gida, Soot, and Big Mouth. Stance ran in last.

“Hera, what happened here?” Cham frowned as he examined the bodies.

“We were ambushed. They came from the trees.”

“We’ve been looking in the wrong place the whole time.” Aayla crossed her arms. Caleb knelt next to one of the Afflicted and bit his lip. The symbol wasn’t tattooed onto their arm like it should have been; it was crudely carved.

Master Billaba watched Caleb almost suspiciously, but didn’t say anything. It went unnoticed to him, but not to Hera. The clones raked the area in search of more Afflicted, but Aayla sent Caleb and Hera back to camp alone. She gave Caleb a strange look before turning to Master Billaba.

The walk back was filled with complete silence. Caleb wanted to talk to Hera about what happened, but his gut told him she’d either ignore him or shut him down. He wondered if that had been a one-time thing; he certainly hoped not. But as soon as the problem with the Afflicted was solved, he’d have to go on his way. But it wasn’t like he was sure to never see her again; as a Jedi Knight, he would have far more freedom than he did as a Padawan. At the very least he could comm her every now and then. It wouldn’t be the same, but at least he’d have a chance to hear her voice.

They entered the camp and Caleb found himself wringing his hands together. He roughly broke them apart and used his right hand to brush through his ever-messy hair. Hera stood near the fire pit with her hands behind her back. Caleb almost opened his mouth to say something, but he felt an approaching presence.

Cham, Gobi, and Gida made their way into camp followed by the clones, and finally Master Billaba and Aayla.

“We need a report from you two.” Aayla said. Hera and Caleb nodded simultaneously and made their way to the center of the camp.

“We--” Caleb started, but Hera cut him off.

“We were halfway through the patrol route when Caleb sensed something. An Afflicted dropped down from a tree, then another. We took them down easily, but four more took their place. When the fourth jumped, I fell unconscious and--”

“The Afflicted dropped a large branch that fell on Hera’s head,” Caleb cut in, much to the annoyance of Hera. “she fell unconscious and I took out the remaining Afflicted before tending to her wound.”

Hera had to physically will herself to not respond to that. Grey and Styles shot each other a look.

“Then the rumors are true. We must go, Daughter.” Cham said, placing a hand on Hera’s shoulder. Caleb could tell that though he was clearly troubled, he seemed just as proud. She nodded and mounted the blurrg without looking at Caleb again. He looked at the ground. He’d overstepped. He definitely overstepped.

The Twi’leks rode off toward the Tann Province--Caleb was pretty sure that’s what it was. It may have been Lessu. Aayla and Master Billaba headed for the holotable while the clones made their way to the ration bars--the clones with the exception of Grey and Styles, that is. They walked up to Caleb instead.

“Didn’t know you had a girlfriend, kid.” Styles crossed his arms and grinned. Grey burst into laughter. Caleb felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat up.

“She’s not my girlfriend! And don’t call me kid. I’m 20 and I’m a Jedi Knight and a General!” 

“And you’ll still always be a kid, General.” Styles laughed. Caleb folded his arms and set his mouth in a pout. 

“See? Still a kid.” Big Mouth butted in, mid chew, and Soot burst into laughter. 

Caleb was about to respond when a clone came up to Caleb at attention. “Transmission for you, sir!” 

“I’ve told you a thousand times. Call me Caleb, Stance.”

Stance frowned but nodded and walked away. Kriffing Obi-Wan Kenobi was calling and he specifically asked for Caleb--not Aayla or Depa. 

“Master Kenobi. This is unexpected.” Caleb tried hiding the awe in his voice, but failed miserably.

“I wanted to talk to you, personally, about your findings, Caleb. And I want to apologize for missing your knighting. I was a little tied up with the Council’s business offworld.” Master Kenobi said regretfully. Caleb frowned and shook his head. It wasn’t like it was Master Kenobi’s fault. Knighting ceremonies were boring, anyway.

“It’s okay, Master.” 

“Please, call me Obi-Wan.” 

“Okay. Uh, Obi-Wan,” It felt wrong saying it out loud after all the years of “Master Kenobi”. 

“I was on patrol with...with a local and we were ambushed by a couple of the Afflicted. We took them down and four more came. They all had the same symbol carved into their upper arms--the symbol of the Believers.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard, clearly deep in thought. 

“This isn’t good. The fact that they’ve gone from the Expansion Region all the way to the Outer Rim is troublesome. And why Ryloth of all planets?” 

“I actually have a theory on that. Twi’leks are known to be sold into slavery. It’s the planet’s biggest export. Maybe the Believers chose Ryloth because they thought it would be easier to take control of the Twi’leks.” Caleb hated his theory because what if they expanded into the Tann Province and got Hera? Obi-Wan really frowned at that. 

“I’m afraid you may be right, Caleb. Have you shared this theory with the Council?” 

“Not yet. I was just thinking about it before you commed.” Obi-Wan nodded. “I’ll gather the Council and comm you again when I do. They need to hear this.” Obi-Wan ended the transmission. Caleb stayed put so that he would be ready for the Council’s transmission. He grabbed a ration bar while he waited and by the time the Council called, he’d finished. Caleb told the Council his theory. Master Yoda and Master Windu frowned.

“If right you are, grave danger Ryloth is in.” 

“Is Cham Syndulla still there?” Mace asked. 

“No, Master Windu. He left an hour ago, but he’s returning tomorrow.” 

“Tell him when he arrives. He can inform Ryloth’s leaders and perhaps get the rest of the planet on higher guard.” 

“Yes, Master.” The transmission ended and Caleb realized he’d never been so calm in the presence--physical or holo--of the Masters. He chalked it up as a victory and made his way to his bedroll. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

As expected, Cham was deeply troubled by Caleb’s theory. He’d never seen anyone frown that hard. Hera seemed especially put off by the idea. Caleb wondered if she was worried for the same reason he was. 

“I agree, young Jedi. The abundance of spice makes Ryloth an even more vulnerable target as well. We should split up in the same groups as yesterday. That seemed to work well.”

Caleb searched Hera for a reaction, but she gave none. None was better than a negative one, right? Caleb hoped so.

Their patrol was uneventful and Caleb was thankful for that. He wanted to get to the bottom of the problem, but he also wanted to keep Hera safe. He realized that she was right, she could handle herself, but Caleb still saw danger as an avoidable situation with her. He needed her safe more than anything else. 

On their way back into camp, they noticed Bly and Aayla walking closely together in silence, but both had big smiles. Hera raised her eyebrows curiously.

“You really weren’t kidding, were you?” She asked in a hushed tone. Caleb was caught off guard by the sudden break in the silence. He just shook his head, though. He was sure Aayla knew something and he wasn’t about to sell her out when she had yet to do the same to him, so he simply shook his head.

“What’s wrong? Gutkurr got your tongue?”

Caleb smiled. “Something like that, yeah.” He paused. “Can I ask you something?”

Hera felt her gut tighten but she nodded.

“Where can someone get good Rycrit stew around here?” He asked. Hera frowned. That wasn’t what she was expecting and she had no clue why Caleb would be asking.

“Ma’laa makes the best stew on Ryloth. She has a kitchen over near the Kala’uun Starport over in the Lonely Five Range. Why?”

“They serve it in the mess hall at the Jedi Temple sometimes and I really like it, but I doubt it’s as good as the real thing.” Caleb shrugged.

“Any rycrit stew that isn’t from Ryloth isn’t real rycrit stew. I don’t care what anybody says.”

###

“I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi.” Caleb shifted uneasily. “The Dark Side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor.” Master Windu finished. Caleb and Master Billaba frowned. Caleb had never met the Chancellor, but he heard plenty about him from the Council. They never seemed to trust him, and given some of his actions, Caleb wasn’t sure he blamed them. But surely he couldn’t really be influenced by the Dark Side. The Council would have sensed it years ago!

“If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, he must be removed from office.” Master Mundi shook his head and his braid flopped around. Surely he couldn’t be serious! Caleb felt his stomach sink. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He hoped the Masters were wrong for the sake of the Galaxy.

“The Jedi Council will have to take control of the Senate to ensure a peaceful transition.” Master Windu replied. Caleb wanted to object. If the Council tried taking control and the Chancellor was allied with the Dark Side, it would only end in bloodshed. Or worse.

“Hmm.” Master Yoda frowned. “To a dark place this line of thought will take us. Great care we must take.” Finally, someone was making sense. Caleb knew deep down that they were right. He just wished they weren’t.

###

“General Secura has engaged a hostile!” Bly yelled. He ran into the camp and the rest of the clones took off in Aayla’s direction. 

“Caleb, move!” Master Billaba yelled, drawing her lightsaber. Caleb followed suit and gasped when he saw Aayla. She was engaged with a hostile, all right, but it wasn’t one of the Afflicted. It was a human male with the Believers symbol tattooed onto his arm. It wasn’t an Afflicted; it was an actual cultist. He fought with an electrostaff. Aayla was skilled with a lightsaber; the whispers about her among the Padawans did her absolutely no justice. She didn’t just fight with a lightsaber, it was almost like she was dancing. Each movement was more fluid than the last. With one quick strike she sliced the electrostaff in half. The cultist dropped the pieces and fell to his knees.

“Tell me who you’re working for!” Aayla yelled. She held the tip of her blade at the cultist’s throat. He simply smiled.

“The Believers aren’t afraid of a lowly Jedi.” He spat at her feet and Bly instantly raised his blaster. Master Billaba walked toward Aayla and the cultist, lightsaber drawn. Caleb followed her with his blade raised. The cultist eyed them carefully.

“You will tell us what you’re doing here.” Master Billaba said in a dangerous tone with a wave of her hand. The cultist shook his head as if he were in pain. Master Billaba nodded at Aayla and they both turned to the cultist.

“You will tell us what you are doing here!” They said together. The cultist clenched his teeth and shook his head.

“I...will tell you...nothing!” He groaned. Caleb took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“You will tell us what you are doing here!” The three Jedi said in unison. The cultist cried out before an eerie calm washed over him.

“I will tell you…” He looked as if he was about to fall over, so Soot and Big Mouth held his arms. “The Believers...our numbers have diminished. We need more members...Ryloth is weak, ravaged by war...Twi’leks are easy to control, no one cares when they go missing. Glitteryll makes it easier.”

Caleb had been right. He wished he wasn’t.

“How many of you are here?” Aayla asked.

The cultist laughed and it tightened Caleb’s stomach.

“That’s the thing. These tailheads are so easy to control that it’s only me!” The cultist kept laughing and Caleb felt a white hot rage course through his veins. He wasn’t going to talk like that, not in front of Aayla, not about Hera!

“You shut your kriffing mouth!” Caleb bellowed. Master Billaba turned on him in an instant, nostrils flared.

“YOU will control yourself, Caleb Dume!” She yelled. Caleb felt like a youngling again. He’d never seen Master Billaba so angry. He hung his head and took a big step back from the cultist. Soot and Big Mouth lifted the cultist to his feet.

“Take him to camp and restrain him. Do not harm him. We need him alive and well so that we can release the Twi’leks. The clones nodded and dragged him toward the camp, everyone else followed. Caleb stayed in the back of the group. He didn’t feel like going anywhere near Master Billaba after his outburst.

While Aayla agreed with Master Billaba’s call, she was quietly grateful Caleb had spoken up. Very few did when it came to Twi’leks. He was a bit hotheaded, but Master Billaba had trained him well.

Soot and Big Mouth threw the cultist on a tree stump, but not until they’d put a set of binders over his wrists and ankles. 

“Lift the enchantment being used on the Twi’leks.” Master Billaba said. The cultist smirked.

“They only live if I do.”

“You want to exchange your life for theirs?” Aayla asked. The cultist looked her up and down.

“You’d make a fine addition to the Believers.” He grinned. Aayla felt Bly tense up so she held up a hand to stop him.

“You will live, but only if you lift the enchantment.” Aayla crossed her arms. The cultist searched her face for a moment.

“Very well.” The cultist stood awkwardly and lifted his still-bound arms. He spoke in an old tongue, Aayla and Master Billaba immediately recognized it as Sith. Suddenly Twi’leks fell out of nearly every tree around the camp. Caleb feared they were dead until they started to stand, rubbing their heads and looking around in confusion. Aayla and Master Billaba made their way toward them to explain what had happened. Caleb hesitated before doing the same.

###

Aayla bowed to the holograms of Masters Yoda and Windu before the transmission cut off. She paused for a moment before walking up to Caleb, who was happily fiddling with his holocron. He chose to forgo his ration bar that night. He missed real food and hoped he’d have a chance to stop by the kitchen Hera had told him about. 

“There’s been an incursion on Felucia and my troops and I have been called as backup. Do you think you can take over for me, Caleb?” Aayla grinned. Caleb was about to respond, but Commander Grey’s commlink went off and he walked away from the fire. Caleb frowned but turned back to the Twi’lek General.

“Of course, Aayla.”

He knew she saw at least something between himself and Hera but still didn’t know why she hadn’t said anything. He settled in by the campfire with Grey and Styles, hands behind his head, and never so content with his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Caleb fiddled with the Jedi Holocron Master Billaba had given him a few months after she chose him as her Padawan. Caleb loved knowledge for the sake of knowledge; as a youngling he was known all around the Jedi Temple for his incessant questions about everything. That was one reason Master Billaba had chosen him as her Padawan. She admired his curiosity and thirst for knowledge and when her answers were no longer good enough for the young boy, she gave him something better: a Holocron that could answer any question he possibly had. It didn’t take all of the pressure off of her, and she was glad it didn’t, but it took off just enough pressure for her to be able to teach him everything else he needed to know.

Caleb turned the cube over in his hands a few times, but paused when he felt a great deal of distress emanating from Master Billaba. He turned to her and saw that her face was unnaturally pale and she was clutching her chest. He was about to ask what was wrong when she snatched his arm, and the Holocron fell to the ground. He was squeezing hard, almost to the point of causing pain. 

“Mas--”

“Caleb Dume,” she said quietly, “run.” She jumped to her feet and threw herself in front of Caleb....the clones stood before them, blasters raised.

“Grey?” Caleb looked at the Commander, “Styles?” He searched the Captain, but they’d put their helmets on and he couldn’t read them.

“Good soldiers follow orders.” Grey droned.

“Execute Order 66.” Styles growled.

Caleb was frozen in place. What the kriff was going on? Those were his friends...he’d fought side by side with them for over three years...what were they doing?

And then they all began to fire. Master Billaba started deflecting bolts, but found an opening and took down Kaylon and Remo. They both hit the ground with a loud, sickening thud. A few more deflections before she swiped at Mixx...and took his head with it. It fell and his body collapsed in the other direction. Caleb watched in horror.

“Run or fight, Caleb!” Master Billaba yelled over the blaster fire, “But do not just stand there!”

“Yes, Master.” Caleb ignited his lightsaber and finally sprung into action. He swung his saber across Soot’s chest and the trooper fell. Caleb knew he had to do it if he wanted to survive, but he didn’t do so without a tremendous amount of pain. Next was Big Mouth. Master Billaba shoved her lightsaber straight through another trooper’s middle and he collapsed as Grey and Styles argued about widening their perimeter. They were going to surround them…If they managed to cut off their escape, Caleb and Master Billaba would die.

“There are too many, Caleb, you must run.” Master Billaba said, scanning as clones slowly circled around her and her former Padawan. “GO! I’ll be right behind you!” She was lying and Caleb knew it. Before he could argue, Styles aimed his blaster at him.

“Concentrate your fire on the kid!” Styles screamed. Caleb scrambled up a small embankment to take cover in a line of conifers.

“STYLES, NO!” Bellowed Master Billaba.

Caleb turned...just in time to see Grey fire his blaster square into her back. She fell right to the ground, but the clones surrounding her kept firing over and over and over and over. 

Caleb felt the Force bond with his former Master sever. It felt as though his soul itself had split. His chest felt hollow and empty and lacking in the warmth that had filled it not fifteen minutes before.

Depa Billaba was dead.

His Master was dead.

She was dead and he was not.

Depa Billaba had died to save Caleb Dume. And he wouldn’t let her sacrifice be in vain.

The encounter only lasted six minutes. 

He continued up into the treeline searching, begging for cover. He knew he couldn’t outrun Captain Styles’ unit. He needed to hide and he needed to hide fast. He scanned the trees then the ground. The forest floor was full of fallen branches and moss and dirt and it was his best bet so he buried himself and prayed to whatever deity was out there that he wouldn’t be found. Footsteps approached a few moments later and Caleb held his breath.

“Styles to Grey. We lost him.”

They didn’t see him. They didn’t see him. Caleb refused to let out a sigh of relief out of fear they’d detect the movement.

“Keep searching,” Grey replied, “Billaba is dead.”

Caleb felt a proton bomb go off in his stomach. Dead.

“I’ll put the whole battalion on the hunt for the kid.”

“Kid” soured Caleb’s stomach. He hated when they called him kid as a Padawan. It was annoying. But now it was like they were rubbing salt in a gaping wound.

He listened to the troops retreat back to the camp to regroup with the others. Caleb waited a few minutes before bursting forth from the dirt and brush he’d used for cover.

And he ran.

Caleb Dume ran toward the Tann Province. He ran and ran until he couldn’t anymore, and he fell onto his stomach with a thud. His legs burned like he’d taken a dip in the fiery rivers of Mustafar.

Caleb managed to get back onto his feet and he walked to Discato Smi’s corner market. He was hungry; he’d skipped dinner that night, so he hadn’t eaten since midday. But he had no credits. He tried convincing himself that the food didn’t look appetizing; and truth be told, it really wasn’t. Quality goods were hard to come by because of the war. But Caleb hadn’t eaten in nine hours and he’d just run at least five kilometers. He took one last longing look at the old fruits before he slipped behind the stall, then up and over the supply crates so that he could take cover behind them. The clones would probably arrive soon and he needed to make himself scarce.

Caleb made his way around town for days, careful to stay in the shadows. He watched as clones put up wanted posters with his face on them. He couldn’t risk taking them down; they’d just put up more anyway, and possibly watch them and catch him the next time he tried. He pulled his hood down farther instead.

He wasn’t sure how many days had passed. Three? Four? More? He wasn’t sleeping; he couldn’t afford to take the risk. He was starving and exhausted and he didn’t know what he could--Hera. Hera lived in Tann. And surely with a father like Cham, who considered Mace Windu--Master Billaba’s Master--a good friend, he would be safe with the Syndullas. And if Caleb knew anything about Cham, the chances of him living in the large house on the hill were high. Caleb centered himself and started the trek, hoping he was right.

It took him a while, between being stealthy and his exhaustion, but Caleb made it. He snuck around to one side of the house with an open window. There was a tarp covering the area just outside it and it had started to rain--it was the peak of Ryloth’s monsoon season--so he took cover underneath it. He heard an exasperated sigh above him.

“Why watch the stars when you could watch another kriffing monsoon? Gods, I can’t wait to blast off this rock.” Hera.

“Hera!” Caleb whispered and poked his head up cautiously. She screamed. He should’ve known she would. Random dirty-faced 20-year-old pops up outside a girl’s bedroom window? He didn’t blame her.

“C-Caleb? Is that you?”

“Hera...the clones turned on us. Master Billaba is gone and now they’re after me.” Caleb whispered. He was horrified and too tired to bother masking it. 

“Come inside. Now. But be quiet, my dad’s in his office down the hall.”

Caleb jumped up and grabbed the window frame and pulled himself in. He took a moment to look at Hera’s room. Posters of ships, model ships, and ship parts everywhere. Hera turned her nose up at the smell of him.

“You fly?” He asked with a smile.

“Yes. But convincing my father to let me is another story. I have a ship, though. She’s called the Ghost. Want to see her?” Hera asked, pulling a datapad off her bed. Caleb nodded and started to sit on the bed when Hera waved her arms wildly.

“No offense, but you really need a shower first. I can have your clothes washed. Take these,” She said, pulling a large shirt and pair of shorts out of a drawer, “they were my dad’s but I stole them. They should fit you.”

Caleb took the clothes and made his way to the refresher. “Can I maybe have a meiloorun or something? I haven’t eaten in days.”

He hated asking, Hera could tell. She was worried about the bags under his eyes, but even more so about his lack of food. He’d be getting a hell of a lot more than just a meiloorun. She nodded and he closed the hatch to the refresher. Hera waited until she heard the water turn on to sneak down to the kitchen.

Caleb looked better after his shower, but not much. She handed him a couple of plates full of fresh meilooruns and meat pies. Caleb ate with an enthusiasm Hera’d never seen before. He was making an absolute mess, but she didn’t care and neither did he. She’d heard about the supposed Jedi conspiracy and that they’d all been killed, and she’d tried going to Caleb’s camp to look for him, but the clones wouldn’t let her, so she assumed the worst. Knowing he was alive and well--in a manner of speaking--calmed her immensely. She sat next to him and brought out the datapad and she flipped through the holos of an old Corellian freighter. Caleb smiled wildly.

“She’s beautiful.” He said through a mouthful of meat pie. He realized to too late and swallowed hard.

“Thank you. Chopper and I have made a lot of modifications. We got her a signature modulator and static jammers so no one can see us coming.”

“Chopper?” Caleb frowned.

“He’s my droid,” Hera didn’t miss the look of relief that washed over Caleb’s face, “he’s around here somewhere. He might be charging in the closet. Be careful when you meet him. He...has a certain way with strangers.” Hera sighed and set the datapad aside.

Caleb started fidgeting as soon as he finished eating, and he started up again after Hera made him go wash his face. He continued on for about fifteen minutes before Hera broke the silence. “Caleb, you need to sleep.” 

“Easier said than done.” He grumbled, not bothering to look at her.

“You need to at least try, Caleb,” she said, “for me.”

“That’s a cheap move.” Caleb crossed his arms and scowled.

“Whatever works! And don’t pout.” Hera kissed his temple.

He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, but it wasn’t a peaceful sleep. Caleb dreamt of the clones’ betrayal. Flashes of blue, more than Caleb could count, and Master Billaba hit the ground. He awoke with a scream, and Hera shot up next to him. 

Cham burst into the room a moment later and he frowned at the sight of Caleb in Hera’s bed, and then he realized it was Caleb. Caleb had survived the Purge…

“Hera, you must get the Jedi out of here at dawn. It is no longer safe for him. It will not be long before they come here searching for him.” Cham said urgently.

“Father…”

“You must go. Take your ship and take him with you. Stick with the Outer Rim. The Core Worlds are far too dangerous. Master Jedi, I shall return with a change of clothes for you. You cannot wear that tunic ever again.”

Hera frowned; she’d tried leaving home for years and now her father was practically begging her to go. Caleb ran his tunic between his finger and thumb and stared at it almost longingly. He took his lightsaber, twisted the top off, and wrapped it in a cloth with an intricate cube Hera had never seen before. Cham returned with clothes and food packed into a bag. He pressed it into Caleb’s arms and pulled Hera into a hug.

“In case I don’t see you before you leave. Be safe, Daughter. Master Jedi, see to it that she listens to me.” He clapped Caleb on the shoulder. 

###

The Ghost was bigger than Caleb had expected, and it was even more beautiful in person. Hera had to drag him up the ramp because he was too caught up in looking at it.

“Come strap into the cockpit with me. We’re getting out of here.”

The second the ramp sealed, Caleb exhaled. Hard. Then he started hyperventilating. Hera didn’t know what to do to stop him so she slid into his lap. His hands immediately went to her hips but he was frowning. 

“What are you doing?”

“Distracting you. Dwelling and brooding will only make things worse.” She said, moving in to kiss his neck. He was about to object, but then her lips touched his neck. And then her tongue. And then he forgot how to talk altogether. And that was how Hera christened the Ghost.

“Where are we going, Captain?” Caleb asked a few moments later as Hera began pushing a series of buttons.

“Alderaan.”

“Hera, Alderaan is in the Core. Your father said to stay in the Outer Rim!”

“I know what he said, but I also paid attention to Republic politics.” Hera rolled her eyes.  
“Senator Organa is no friend to the Empire, trust me.”

“I must trust you to go along with this plan…” Caleb groaned and let his head fall back against his chair.

“I know you do, Caleb. Ready for something new?” Hera smiled and let her hand hover over a large button.

“I must be crazy…” He sighed. Hera laughed and pressed the button then pulled back on the yoke and they were in hyperspace.

###

At some point, Caleb realized he’d have to change his name. He holed up in one of the bunks for a few hours to meditate on it. While he was doing that, Hera tried making food, it caught on fire, and he burst out of the quarters and put it out, then restarted it himself, but he was laughing. Hera couldn’t help but regard it as a victory. While he cooked, she decided to make some caf.

“Kanan.”

“What?” Hera lifted a puzzled brow and studied Caleb from over her cup.

“I’m changing my name to Kanan Jarrus. You can’t call me Caleb anymore. No one can.” Not that anyone would. Everyone he’d ever known was dead...so Caleb Dume had to die, too.

Hera frowned. She really liked Caleb’s name, but she would much rather have him alive, so she nodded.

“Okay, Kanan.” She tested the name. It felt wrong, but not bad. She liked it well enough, it would just take some adjusting. Kanan loved the way his name sounded rolling off of Hera’s tongue.

“I guess there’s no Jedi Order to tell me you can’t be my girlfriend, now.” Kanan laughed hollowly.

“To tell you the truth, I would’ve done it either way. What the Order doesn’t know won’t hurt it.” Hera shrugged, taking a sip of her caf.

Kanan laughed again.

“What Order?”

That night in bed, which Hera insisted they shared, Kanan began to cry.

“Everyone I’ve ever known, all my friends and masters...they’re all gone, now.”

“Cal--Kanan, you don’t know that.” Hera ran her hand through Kanan’s hair.

“Yes, I do!” He yelled. Hera didn’t flinch or move back. “I felt them die, Hera! Every single one of them! They’re all gone!” He completely broke down and sobbed. Hera pulled him in close and rubbed his back and ran her nails through his hair. 

“I know things are awful and dark right now, Cale--Kanan, but you have to promise you won’t let this lead you down a dark path. You need to stay soft and pure and good. Don’t let this harden your heart. Things won’t always be this terrible.”

“They’re an Empire now, Hera. Palpatine took all the power for himself. He’s not going to run an Empire on happy flowery things. This is evil, Hera.” He thought back to the Council meeting about Palpatine. Master Windu was right. Master Windu had been right, but the Council had failed.

Hera sighed. “I know, Kanan. I’m not going to just sit by and watch that happen. I’m going to fight them whenever I can. I want you with me.”

Kanan pulled away from her abruptly. “I just got out of a war, Hera. Barely. I’m not going to jump into another one.”

“I’m not asking you to. I’m hiring you as crew. You won’t be involved with anything I do unless you want to be.” Hera said softly. Kanan considered it.

“After everything that’s happened between you and I, you’re hiring me?”

“Well, I have to keep you around somehow. You’ll get perks, don’t worry.” She smiled and kissed the tip of Kanan’s nose. He tried keeping a straight face but broke into a smile. Maybe life without the Order wouldn’t be so terrible after all.


End file.
